


pictures of us

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Photography, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a long-distance relationship has its ups and downs. Being in a long-distance, polyamorous relationship is a damn rollercoaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/gifts).



> happy birthday, my baby jea ♥ someday i'll write something worthy of you, i promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, let’s ignore for the sake of this story the fact that hongbin’s bday is nowhere near any finals week in the history of ever

_it’s a clear shot. a sunrise in busan, in mid-july. the sky is clear through the window, and it’s still too early for the tints of light blue to win over the almost bloody orange that is the color of the birth of the new day. blocking half of the picture, a torso, almost hidden in the shadows but so sharp at the same time. the contrast of the lights is breathtaking, but no more striking than hongbin’s sleepy smile and messy hair. no more loving than the soft lines the sheets tattooed all over the planes of his body during a night that still hasn’t ended._

///// ///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// ///// 

It’s 6am when Wonsik’s phone goes off. Hongbin can hear the alarm from the seat he’s been perched on the whole night, studying. The sound startles him and almost makes him spill his Neuropathology notes all over the living room floor, but he’s quick to hold onto them and keep them safe and organized. 

The phone is still ringing by the time his heart has settled a little. It’s time for him to get ready for school anyways, so Hongbin sets his notes aside and drags his feet towards his and Wonsik’s room, slow and barefoot. 

In all honesty, Wonsik looks like he’s been run over by an eighteen-wheeler several times. Hongbin guesses he doesn’t look much better; it’s after all what finals week— _weeks_ , he thinks bitterly— does to everyone. At least Wonsik is getting a blink of sleep for the first time in three days. Small mercies. 

Finals week sucks, and it’s not because it turns life into a massive pile of crap and he can’t spend time with Wonsik, or because he can’t facetime with Sanghyuk and help him tease Jaehwan, or because he can’t read Hakyeon’s messages daily or see Taekwoon’s new pictures while he’s laying down in bed next to Wonsik. Definitely not. Hongbin just... misses all of them so much, even Wonsik who literally lives in the same damn apartment. 

It also doesn’t help that it’s his birthday and he hasn’t slept for what feels like three centuries and he just wants to collapse on the floor and cry for several hours. Miserable would be a good word to define current Hongbin. 

He leaves for school before Wonsik’s alarm goes off at 6:30, but not before ruffling Wonsik’s hair a little and leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. The alarm was for Hongbin anyways; Wonsik doesn’t have to be up until midday today. 

///// ///// ///// 

When finals week is officially over, aka after a six hour long Neuropathology test and Wonsik turning in his music portfolio, there is only one thing in Hongbin’s head. He’s dying to go to Seoul and meet the others— or at least, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk— but something gets in his way even before he reaches the apartment and starts packing his things. 

“No way, Hongbin.” Wonsik is having none of it; it’s evident even through the static of the phone. 

“But we could just–” 

“Hongbin,” Wonsik’s voice is stern. He sounds so tired. “Please.” 

Hongbin huffs. He crosses the street, steps quick, impatient. He can’t wait to get to Wonsik’s face and try to weasel his way under his better judgement. 

“Don’t you miss them?” he tries, desperate. “Don’t you wanna see them?” 

“What kind of dumb question is that?” Wonsik sounds vaguely offended now, and Hongbin manages to pile a fistful of guilt on top of the heavy burden threatening to crush his shoulders already. “Of course I want to see them! I just don’t want us to have a car accident because we decided that driving five hours to Seoul was a good idea after two weeks of getting nearly no sleep.” 

“I just want– I’m–” 

Panic settles heavy in Hongbin’s stomach. He’s tired and he _really_ wants to cry. 

“It’s my birthday, Wonsik,” he sniffles in the end. “I want to– to be–” 

“I know, Binnie,” his sigh is not exasperated, and that feels somewhat relieving. Wonsik is not mad. “Come home first and then we’ll figure this out, okay? We’ll see how we get home as soon as possible.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m already here. I’ll be... waiting for you, okay?” 

“Be right there. Love you.” 

When Hongbin gets back to their apartment, though, not only Wonsik is there awaiting him with a soft smile, but also four more people. Sanghyuk is lazing around on the couch, phone in hand and playing with Wonsik’s music apps probably. Hakyeon and Jaehwan are also there, bickering in the kitchen, and— to Hongbin’s utmost surprise— Taekwoon is there too, staring at him with caution from the farthest end of the living room. 

He bursts into tears before he can stop himself, before his backpack hits the floor, before the front door is even closed, but it doesn’t matter because he feels himself being enveloped in someone else’s arms in no time. Suddenly, he can smell Taekwoon’s perfume and the scent of his fabric softener and Hongbin cries harder, hands shaking uncontrollably, but he feels so much happier, relieved. 

Hongbin has missed them all so much it was painful. He’s usually good at coping with the distance, the chatrooms and the lack of warmth, but these past few weeks have been literally hell for him. He’s usually good at this, at not depending on them, but his misery almost ate him alive— even if Wonsik was the one who looked visibly sulky from time to time. All the time. 

Hongbin has missed them all so so so much and has wanted, needed, them for so long he felt like he was losing a piece of himself. He’s sure Sanghyuk’s hand is stroking the back of his neck now. That giant hand can only be his. Wonsik’s laugh is music to his ears, as Hakyeon’s soothing voice is, and Hongbin hides his face in Taekwoon’s sweater and lets himself sink in the warmth of not being lonely anymore. 

Everyone’s hugging him now, sweet and comforting, and he can’t help but happily mimic Jaehwan’s giggle as he’s being kissed thoroughly and wished happy birthday a million times. 

In the end there’s no need for him to go home, because home’s come to him.


	2. second picture

_the picture is somewhat blurry. maybe because of the clouds dulling down the mid-afternoon light of jeju, maybe because the photographer was too entranced with the view displayed on the bed to set his focus properly before snapping it. two figures rest there, on the bed, barely disturbed by the slight rain tapping on the window to the right. the room must be warm, because the two boys are barely covered by a thin, pearly grey colored sheet. jaehwan has his head on the pillow. he sleeps, fingers tangled in sanghyuk’s hair. sanghyuk, on the other hand, is curled on jaehwan’s side, head on his chest, and is looking straight at the camera. the stillness the picture oozes is as beautiful as the love marks scattered on their skin._

///// ///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// ///// 

Working office hours is both a blessing and a curse. Jaehwan isn’t exactly a morning person, but he no doubt tries to be up and shining as soon as his caffeine-fueled soul (thanks, Taekwoon) lets him. He’s good at what he does and he thinks his job is to an extent pretty enjoyable, albeit a bit tedious sometimes. 

Customer service is not made for everyone, but Jaehwan compensates it with smiles that radiate through the line and bleed into his clients’ ears. Hakyeon says that’s probably the reason why he’s never made to stay and work after hours, because he fills his quota so easily every day with his easy-going personality and cheery recommendations. 

The curse part comes slapping him in the face when he gets back home to a dark, empty apartment. 

Most of Sanghyuk’s classes are in the afternoon. After those, he usually stays back to work on group projects and study. He says he can’t concentrate when Jaehwan is around. 

(Lies. They just can’t seem to be able to keep their hands off each other and always lose track of time. Before they know it, Sanghyuk is rushing to write a three-page essay in less than one hour because he’s got to turn it in by midnight.) 

So, what could be the great start of an evening with cuddles, takeout and probably sex, most of the time turns into a quick shower, instant noodles and Jaehwan falling asleep on the couch before Sanghyuk gets home. 

Truth be told, Sanghyuk doesn’t really live with Jaehwan. It just happens that curiously, more than half of his stuff isn’t at his place anymore and lies around in Jaehwan’s apartment instead. They’re the only ones permanently based in Seoul out of the six of them as well, so it’s the perfect excuse to live up each other’s backs. 

What makes the waiting worth it is, somehow, the group chats they all keep. 

There used to be only one, to keep them in touch, to stir the coals and keep them burning, but that one chatroom soon turned into two because of Sanghyuk’s NSFW nature. In all honesty though, it was Wonsik’s fault. He was the one who sent them the video of Hongbin riding his dick, after all, but Sanghyuk’s comments and the general chaos the video ensued were enough pretext to create that second chatroom. 

In the beginning, the idea of the group chat was alien to all of them, used as they were to be in constant contact, meeting every other day, living at each other’s places. Taekwoon’s place mostly. It was Hakyeon who proposed it, being possibly the most level-headed out of the six. 

“Why do we even need a specific group chat for this?” Sanghyuk was sitting next to Taekwoon on the couch and being mostly a bother to him. Taekwoon never pushed him away, though, and just ended up carding his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair. 

“Wonsik and Hongbin are moving away,” Taekwoon answered softly. 

“We’re moving to Gwangju, hyung,” Wonsik sat down next to Jaehwan on the floor. “It’ll only be for a few weeks at a time, anyways.” 

“Yeah,” Hongbin corroborated. “We’re not going to war.” 

“We have to keep in touch, though.” Hakyeon’s voice sounded strangled, worried. He was subconsciously clutching the hem of his sweater, and his brows were furrowed. “College is tough. I need to know how you’re doing, if you’re eating well, if you–” 

“Stop mothering them, Hakyeon.” Jaehwan giggled as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He made way for Wonsik, who was intent on hiding his face on the crook of his neck, with a smile playing on the corners of his lips. 

“You shush, I’m also mothering you.” 

Everyone, even Taekwoon, laughed at that comment. The tension bled a little bit, but the wound of them parting was ready to be ripped open. 

///// ///// ///// 

Maybe, or maybe not, Jaehwan’s wearing Sanghyuk’s pyjama shirt on purpose tonight. He’s already showered, he’s had dinner and it’s now time for him to wait. Pray that Sanghyuk doesn’t come back too late— pray that he _does_ come back home— and he can fuss over him before going to sleep. 

In the meantime, Jaehwan keeps himself entertained with the group chat. It’s been quite active during the day; it’s obvious that Hongbin’s labs haven’t been too tedious today, and Hakyeon’s been replying to every message he’s sent. 

> bean: it’s raining so much here the whole uni has been on a power outage most of the day
> 
> wsik: music lab is also dead today, we can’t do anything
> 
> chacha: so they sent you home early?
> 
> bean: not really
> 
> wsik: they sent /me/ home, but i came by hongbin’s lab and we’re still here
> 
> hyogi: did you guys have sex?
> 
> bean: whaT
> 
> wsik: WHY SOWUDL WE REVEN DO O T AHHT
> 
> hyogi: idk, is there any other reason to stay back if you can’t work and there’s no electricity in the building
> 
> bean: this is the place where i wORK, you brat
> 
> chacha: ...
> 
> chacha: I LEAVE FOR TWO SECONDS AND YOU’RE DIRTYING THIS SACRED GROUP CHAT, I CAN’T BELIEVE
> 
> hyogi: there is nothing sacred about this chatroom, or us, anymore, hyung. assume it
> 
> wsik: image_file
> 
> chacha: aww you guys look so cuuuute
> 
> bean: we had to use my phone’s flashlight to take the pic, we can’t see shit here
> 
> chacha: image_file
> 
> chacha: don’t i look cute too? that thing behind my back is the garden of the imperial palace
> 
> bean: you’ve been to the imperial palace??
> 
> hyogi: audio_file
> 
> wsik: why did you send an audio of you groaning for 30 secs
> 
> hyogi: bc life is unfair
> 
> hyogi: i’m here sTUDYING MY ASS OFF and hakyeon is visiting tokyo’s imperial palace
> 
> haemjji: he’s not
> 
> chacha: taeKWOON DON’T
> 
> haemjji: image_file
> 
> haemjji: that’s what he looks like rn
> 
> chacha: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU HEATHEN
> 
> wsik: oh wow hyung
> 
> bean: nice bed hair you got there
> 
> hyogi: i bet it was a good fuck
> 
> haemjji: we visited the imperial palace yesterday
> 
> haemjji: you shouldn’t tell lies, hakyeon
> 
> wsik: why don’t you punish him, hyung
> 
> chacha: stop this madness right now, please
> 
> haemjji: ...i’ll think abt it
> 
> chacha: taekwoon, don’t
> 
> hyogi: audio_file
> 
> bean: audio_file
> 
> haemjji: why are you all groaning, go back to work

That was actually the reason most of them wanted to ban Hakyeon from the group chat at first. For sending pictures of amazing landscapes, monuments, delicious food, new cities, it is. Now they’re all used to it and it’s just another way they use to tease him and feel a little closer everyday. Plus, Hakyeon is probably the only one who can start a conversation and ask them how they’re doing without it becoming sexting in less than three seconds. 

The conversation’s been silent for hours now, all of them back to work or at home. Still, Jaehwan can’t help himself and replies, knowing they won’t mind. 

> jyani: you’re making me want to resign and get a freelance job like you, hakyeon
> 
> jyani: idk what tempts me more, though; the gorgeous landscapes or taekwoon
> 
> jyani: image_file
> 
> jyani: i’m waiting for hyogi all by myself, left to die alone, miserable
> 
> wsik: you look cute, hyung
> 
> bean: don’t be dramatic, he’ll be home soon for sure
> 
> jyani: he never does, he always stays back to study while i cry myself to sleep, my poor soul wounded and my heart cold and in pieces
> 
> hyogi: i second hongbin, hyung. don’t be dramatic
> 
> hyogi: i’m already on my way 

Not even forty minutes pass since that last message when the jingle of keys outside the door makes Jaehwan alert. Sanghyuk walks into the living room a few seconds later, two thick books in hand and a heavy-looking backpack making his shoulders slump. Jaehwan strides towards him in no time and takes the (fucking heavy, indeed) thing off him wordlessly; Sanghyuk looks exhausted. There are dark bags under his eyes, and the smile he gives Jaehwan is a little weary. His hair is ruffled and he seems flustered, like he’s been running. 

“How was today?” Jaehwan puts the backpack aside and pushes his glasses up. 

“Could have been worse,” is Sanghyuk’s answer. 

“Did you eat?” 

Hands grip Sanghyuk by the wrist and take him towards the kitchen. They stop before reaching it, though. “Yeah.” 

Not true. Jaehwan sighs. 

“Did you at least have lunch this morning?” 

The worry must be too piercing in his voice because Sanghyuk looks at him, _really_ looks at him for the first time and nods. That one is sincere; Jaehwan sighs again, a little more relieved. 

“Had chicken with Sungjae and Taehyung after third period.” He lets Jaehwan’s hands crawl up the sides of his arms. Jaehwan isn’t looking at him in the eye, gaze fixed in his chest instead. 

“Why did you come back if you still had work to do?” His voice is tiny, full of regret. He bites his lip. 

Sanghyuk wants to gather him in his arms and hold him close forever. And so he does. “Because you needed me here, and I needed you here.” He squeezes Jaehwan for good measure and that makes him giggle softly. Much better. 

“I’m sorry,” is what Jaehwan answers, finally meeting Sanghyuk’s tired eyes. 

“It’s fine, hyung, I can work on my assignments here.” 

“Next time don’t listen to me whining, though. You know I do that all the time.” Jaehwan arches an eyebrow. There’s still bits of shame and regret swimming in his pretty face, so Sanghyuk leans down and presses a meaningful kiss on his lips. He doesn’t mind Jaehwan’s whining at all. 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

Jaehwan tries to protest, but Sanghyuk is fast and before he can even articulate one sound he kisses him again. And again. And once more. He kisses Jaehwan until both of them are smiling and slightly flustered, and then Jaehwan pecks him some more. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Sanghyuk repeats. He never lets go of Jaehwan on their way to the bedroom and Jaehwan is thankful for that. He’s so in love, but misses so much the rest of them, that he’s not sure he can hold himself upright. 

Sanghyuk is enough for now. He’s good. He’s enough. Sanghyuk loves him. He loves Sanghyuk. 

And Jaehwan knows for sure that Sanghyuk will get up from bed and leave as soon as he falls asleep because he still has assignments to work on. For now, though, he pretends he doesn’t know and hides his face in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck, seeks for his warmth and relishes in the moment. Just for now.


	3. third picture

_hakyeon is looking straight at the camera. it speaks volumes, the way he always faces things bravely, never afraid to look anyone in the eye. the lenses don’t scare him; he’s been under their scrutiny for so long they’ve warmed up and become more than an alien eye to him. he’s sitting cross-legged on a table, something he wouldn’t do normally. hakyeon looks so happy it almost bleeds through the frame like the chirping birds that fly around in the park behind his back. spring looks good on singapore, but also on hakyeon, who seems to shine brighter than the sun. his smile is blinding, mirth forever captured in the picture._

///// ///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// ///// 

The night air is humid and heavy with the scent of the sea and the greenery. It’s late and the sky is an intense shade of navy blue, almost as if the stars and the moon didn’t want to let anyone go to sleep. The night is young. The view from the hotel balcony is breathtaking. 

Hakyeon thinks he’ll never not be amazed by how lucky he is to be able to visit such places. All thanks to Taekwoon. He wishes the other four could be there with him, with them. 

“Maybe we could visit Jeju this summer,” he says. “Or Busan.” 

“That would be nice.” Taekwoon is inside the room, laptop in hand and camera resting by his side on the bed. He’s been editing pictures for a couple of hours. “I’ve wanted to take shots of the waterfalls for a while now.” 

Taekwoon is a photographer, has been for years. His work constantly pushes him to travel to Xi’an, Nagoya, Berlin, Kuantan, Praha, everywhere and anywhere. Hakyeon just happens to follow him all the time. Has been for years, as well. 

He says it’s because he doesn’t want Taekwoon to get into trouble, that he wants to make sure he’s eating well and sleeping enough and taking care of himself. He says it’s because he doesn’t want Taekwoon to be lonely in his trips. A trip is much more fun when you share it with someone you love, he says, and since the rest of them have their hands tied... 

In reality, though, Hakyeon is just afraid that being apart from the rest of them for long periods of time would make Taekwoon forget about them and lose himself. It’s happened before, Taekwoon once admitted it in hushed whispers in the middle of the night, fists clenched tight in the fabric of Jaehwan’s shirt. Hakyeon is terrified of it happening again, of them losing their feeble grasp on Taekwoon’s heart. 

So he’s made a point to stick to his side, a constant reminder that he’s there, that the others are there as well and they’re all waiting for him. 

“Do you think they’ll like the idea?” Hakyeon is now facing the room and stares at Taekwoon intently. 

Taekwoon takes a few minutes to answer. Hakyeon used to be a very impatient person, but he’s spent plenty of time next to Taekwoon to train that part of himself and waiting doesn’t bother him anymore. A light breeze brushes the back of his neck and makes his shirt flutter before messing up Taekwoon’s bangs, still damp from the shower he’s just taken. 

He lifts his eyes from his laptop then, and his gaze is so intense that Hakyeon can feel his heart stutter like the first time those eyes ever looked at him. Slowly, he steps inside the room again. 

“They’ll be happy as long as we’re all together.” 

It makes perfect sense. Taekwoon doesn’t speak up often, but his words usually hold a lot of meaning when he does. Hakyeon smiles as he crosses the room and slides next to Taekwoon on the bed. 

“Will you be?” The question might seem stupid, but Hakyeon knows he needs to ask. Taekwoon’s eyes have been dark all day, clouded, and it’s time for Hakyeon to kiss them clear again. 

Once again, it takes a while for Taekwoon to answer. If it were Sanghyuk, or Wonsik, his words would probably sound like _I always am,_ but Taekwoon would never lie like that to his face. He’s reserved, but painfully outspoken at the same time. 

“I’ll do my best.” His voice is barely a whisper. 

“Like always,” Hakyeon encourages him. His smiles have always soothed Taekwoon, and his hands have served as his anchor for years. Taekwoon nods slowly, and Hakyeon imitates the gesture. 

It’s also slow the slide of Taekwoon’s hands down Hakyeon’s sides. It isn’t, though, the way he hauls him onto his lap until Hakyeon is straddling his hips. They both gasp. Fingers trail up Hakyeon’s thighs and goosebumps rise on sensitive skin, like it’s the first time. They’re kissing in no time, breathing each other’s air, biting back sounds and grasping clothes desperately. 

Like a fire they burn, they crack and lick each other’s skin, never-ending sparks on their fingertips making their love unstoppable. Their hearts beat frantically in nervousness, excitement, glee, fear, and push them closer together until there’s no space between them. 

Hakyeon shakes, not used yet to the passional side of Taekwoon even after years. 

Taekwoon shakes as well, probably afraid and so, so, so in love. 

Soon they become one— where they not before?—, quick fingers and rushed prep and tiny whimpers, and it’s then and there, sitting on Taekwoon’s lap, when Hakyeon feels like he can breathe again. He gets the confirmation that Taekwoon is there, with him, because his hands are responsive, his breath ragged, his heart wild and his lips hungry for Hakyeon. He’s holding Hakyeon’s hips carefully, like he’s the most precious thing, and the look of adoration in his eyes is enough to make Hakyeon quake. Tears are held back on both sides. 

When they start moving, however, all sense of softness is lost and fingertips become blunt nails, lips become teeth and everything is raw and desperate. Hakyeon rides Taekwoon with almost calculated sharpness, and his hands fly up and tangle in Taekwoon’s hair like he needs it to breathe. He’s feeling so good, with Taekwoon fucking into him quickly, that he almost forgets how much his chest aches to have the rest of them next to him. 

Taekwoon bites his neck, high-pitched moan searing the back of his throat, and Hakyeon clenches around him. His pace is now quick, erratic, and he knows it’ll only make things end too soon but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He feels like his chest is about to burst, and the heat is coiling in his stomach with such intensity he thinks he’s going to burn out like a match. Taekwoon is opening him wide with one hand now, the other on Hakyeon’s cock jerking him towards the end. 

The hands on Taekwoon’s hair grip tighter, pulling urgently and making Taekwoon’s breath hitch. Hakyeon looks at him in the eye, still bouncing on him, and kisses the breath out of his lips. 

“Stay, ok?” he pants. “Stay with me. Stay with us.” 

“Yeah.” 

Hakyeon is always there, the ever-present reminder that Taekwoon is loved, that he’s got a home to return to, that he’s got five people waiting for him. That he’s enough. 

Taekwoon doesn’t need to be reminded, though, he’s got them in his mind all the time. Often times he just feels unworthy of their love, too detached from himself to deserve any of their attention. But somehow, Hakyeon makes sure he doesn’t drown in those thoughts, day after day, and that makes Taekwoon’s ache subside a little.


	4. fourth picture

_seoul seems minuscule past broad shoulders and the hand splayed on the window. the picture, however, manages to hold all the power of its neon-light grandeur as nicely as wonsik’s backlit silhouette. he seems strong, invincible on the top of the world. his hair, raven and mused, takes away part of his imposing aura and covers him with a blanket of tenderness that only the careful touches of a lover could ever create. the reflection of the city is harsh on his tattooed skin, but his eyes are soft and hold a million promises and the fire of a future brighter than any neon light castle._

///// ///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// ///// 

Wonsik has taken a liking to filming Hongbin when they’re fucking. There’s no special reason behind it other than he literally lives with Hongbin and spends most of his awake (and asleep) hours with him. And they do fuck quite often. 

He doesn’t know exactly when or why it started, when he gathered the courage to ask Hongbin and when Hongbin readily agreed, but Wonsik thinks it may have something to do with Taekwoon always holding a camera in his hands. It’s also hot seeing Hongbin putting on a show for the camera, for him, for the rest of them waiting for the videos on the other side of the group chat. 

That’s how the NSFW grop chat was born, with Hongbin moaning in a video and a couple of heart attacks when Jaehwan and Hakyeon played it in the open. Wonsik admits he should have warned them maybe, but their reaction was too funny and nowadays he doesn’t regret a single thing. After all, that was only the start of the real madness. 

After a while, Hakyeon is ready to ban Taekwoon from the chatroom. He never does, though, because he’s as excited to see Taekwoon’s new pictures as the rest of them. He’s apparently working on a new project, one that he’s doing for his own entertainment and that Wonsik quickly titled “Fuck your lover, one city at a time”. It mostly consists of pictures of Hakyeon in bed, on the sofa, well fucked and sated, but the collection also has a handful of shots of Jaehwan when he’s on vacation and travels with them, and lets himself go under their hands. There are also pictures of Sanghyuk from those times when they’re all in Seoul and Taekwoon grabs a hold of him between assignments and exams, and even photos of Hongbin and Wonsik, all sweaty and screwing each other into a window. All of them are incredible shots, marvelous moments that only a professional like Taekwoon could ever capture so beautifully. 

No one knows how exactly Taekwoon came up with the idea, but they’re not complaining about it. Well, Wonsik does complain half-heartedly that there is no landscape in any of his pictures and they’re not as artsy as the rest of them, which is mostly true. Only one of them shows a good portion of the night view of Seoul, cut on one side by his and Sanghyuk’s silhouettes holding each other in the darkness of the balcony. That one is definitely Wonsik’s favorite shot, as shows his laptop wallpaper. 

Taekwoon never takes Wonsik’s complaints seriously and laughs quietly as he tells him that actually yes, he captured the greatest views on his pictures. He says that pointing at the dark strands of Wonsik’s hair, highlighted by the neon lights of the street, and his hooded eyes, his slightly parted lips. 

“Sin,” he murmurs as his fingers caress Wonsik’s forehead on the picture, and real life Wonsik wants to die of embarrassment. On the other hand, he’s also so full of love and pride for what Taekwoon can do with his camera that he feels light-headed, like he’s going to faint. 

Because he’s never thought of himself as attractive, not like Hongbin. Hongbin is pretty, made to be filmed, stared at, captured in photography. Wonsik isn’t. He doesn’t possess that particular brand of handsomeness that laces Sanghyuk’s steps, and he’s not sultry and elegant and just plain beautiful like Hakyeon. Wonsik isn’t soft and adorable like Jaehwan, but that doesn’t seem to deter Taekwoon from capturing every single inch of his skin on camera. 

Wonsik shivers, the feeling of Taekwoon’s gaze on him so intense he almost feels the physical contact of it. His heart is beating wildly inside his chest, the emotion of feeling desired to such an extent so strong it threatens to make him cry. He can’t wait for the others to see the results of this shoot. 

Taekwoon is excited, as well. There’s a telltale glint in his eyes that betrays his calm demeanor, the stillness of the night and the steadiness of his hands on the camera. Every time he looks at Wonsik and commands him to _sit there, stand here, tilt your head a little_ is a beat his heart skips. He’s torn between not wanting the session to end, entranced as he is, and putting his camera aside so he can get a piece of Wonsik already, make him squirm and break his husky voice. 

“Sin,” he repeats. Wonsik’s legs almost give up under his weight. 

Taekwoon is not one to talk a lot in general, much less through text messages. That’s the reason he doesn’t usually take part in their kkt conversations, although he does participate from time to time; instead of words, Taekwoon sends his pictures with calculated regularity and an almost supernatural timing. The others are often times caught off guard and he loves that, a habit of sorts he doesn’t plan on breaking anytime soon. 

Most of the pictures he snaps of them are improvised, natural, but sometimes... sometimes Taekwoon makes them model for him, leads them to pose and do whatever he wants, and the feeling of control that washes over him in those moments can only be described as exhilarating. When asked the reason behind his impromptu photoshoots, he answers that he just sees something in them, a spark only he can feel, a special aura only he can perceive and that barely lasts a few moments. He assures them he _needs_ to make the most of it, of those rare moments. 

Because Taekwoon might be a little obsessed with the passage of time and that might push him to have the urge to capture every moment in pictures, on tape. Because his memory may fail him in the future, and he needs solid evidence that what’s in front of him is real and he’s not imagining it. That he’s not dreaming and this, everything, is his. 

Wonsik is Taekwoon’s most ephemeral muse. He somehow seems to have less time in him than the rest of them, who generally sport longer-lasting auras compared to Wonsik, and that makes Taekwoon so anxious. So he doesn’t miss any chance to take him to a separate room and burn Wonsik’s skin in photographic paper, on his fingertips, his lips, his memory.


	5. epilogue: video

There’s sound before the image gets clear. Lots of cracking and muffled voices; someone’s cleaning the lenses with a soft cloth. 

“Is he still sleeping?” That sounds like Hongbin. 

“Yeap. Just checked,” Sanghyuk answers. 

More clicking and dragging sounds and finally the image clears up. The sun is up in the sky, if the white hot light is anything to go by. The whole frame is burnt for a few seconds until someone adjusts the settings and the room looks like it’s not heaven’s doors for the first time. Whoever is holding the camera doesn’t have the steadiest grip on it, but it could be worse. 

“Breakfast is ready,” comes a voice from outside the frame. Cameraman shifts his hands and Wonsik strides into the scene holding a tray with a steaming mug and a plate full of pancakes. 

“Say hi, Wonsikkie.” Oh, so Cameraman is Hakyeon. What a surprise. 

Jaehwan steals the shot in an instant, however, when he leans in and kisses Wonsik full on the lips before turning to the camera and singsonging a long _hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_. Hakyeon giggles. 

“What are we doing today?” Hakyeon’s voice sounds a little rough, like it hasn’t been long since he woke up. The others look sleep-mused, too, which is adorable in ways it probably shouldn’t be. 

Jaehwan is quick to answer enthusiastically. “We’re filming a movie!” 

Hakyeon huffs, but lets him continue when Hongbin asks, “What kind of movie, hyung?” His giggle is cute, and Hakyeon imitates him. 

Jaehwan fixes his eyes on the camera and wiggles his eyebrows. “The most romantic one to ever exist.” 

“Don’t lie, hyung,” protests Sanghyuk. The camera zooms in on him. “This is clearly an action movie. Ninjas and explosions and giant dinosaurs and hidden treasures.” 

Wonsik blinks at him, serious all of a sudden. “All of those are in this movie? We must have a crazy budget, then.” 

That sends all of them to a fit of laughter that Hakyeon has to shush before it gets out of control. Still chuckling and shaking the camera, though, he turns around and films Hongbin. 

“Hongbin,” he announces, “since you’re the only reasonable one of this bunch–” 

There’s a collective _hey_ from outside the frame. Hakyeon pays it no heed. 

“–why don’t you tell us what we’re doing today? For real this time, please.” 

Hongbin smiles, clearly amused by Hakyeon’s words, and clears his throat. “We’re waking Taekwoon hyung up so he can eat breakfast in bed.” 

“And why are we doing that?” 

“Ah! I know that one!” Jaehwan’s voice rings clear through the room, tone eager and happy like a child’s. Hakyeon ignores him some more, smile still in place. 

“Because he’s gotten a place to exhibit his photos at Doosan Gallery and we’re celebrating it,” is what Hongbin says, and it may be an illusion, but it seems like he’s puffing his chest in pride. 

There are low whooping noises all across the room, everyone already in high spirits. 

“Let’s go before he wakes up and ruins the surprise,” warns Sanghyuk before taking Hongbin the wrist and pulling him towards the bedroom. 

After them trails a happy Jaehwan, followed closely by Wonsik. Hayeon is the last one to walk into the room. On the bed there’s Taekwoon, sound asleep and looking as peaceful as he could be, still unaware of what’s coming onto him. 

It starts with a kiss. Jaehwan is quick to make his way up the bed and press his lips to Taekwoon’s. Then, he pecks his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his temples, and Taekwoon stirs and comes back to life when Hongbin’s hands circle his calves. Sanghyuk straddles his hips and lays on top of him, rubbing his face against Taekwoon’s shirt like an overgrown cat. Wonsik has mercy and doesn’t jump on him; instead, he leaves the tray with the pancakes on the nightstand and helps Taekwoon sit upright. Sanghyuk stays in place, though, and only octopuses his way around his torso with renewed fervor. 

Taekwoon, sleepy as he is, looks mostly confused, but not displeased at all. His hands reach out for Jaehwan and Wonsik, and a tiny smile curls his lips when Hongbin leans in and kisses him good morning. 

Behind the camera, Hakyeon chuckles. Taekwoon looks at the camera at that, and then his eyes lift to meet Hakyeon’s gaze over the device. 

“Good morning, Taekwoonie,” he singsongs. “Say hi to the camera.” 

Taekwoon nods briefly before ignoring the camera again and gesturing for Hakyeon to come closer. That’s the last clear frame the camera shoots that day, because then Hakyeon is striding towards the bed and being pulled onto Taekwoon by a few pairs of grabby hands. 

Before the recording stops altogether, a last glimpse of Jaehwan’s smile is seen next to Hongbin’s ruffled hair, accompanied by peals of laughter and several _I love you_ s.


End file.
